(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to design of a network communication transmission medium, and more particularly to the transmission medium that rapidly effectuates connection of a transmission cable to a connector terminal, thereby facilitating connecting the transmission cable to a connector base.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Advancement of the information age has made the Internet become an essential communication system of today, and usage of the Internet allows more rapid and convenient searching and transmitting of data therewith.
Furthermore, the Internet can not only be utilized for searching and transmitting of data, moreover, the Internet can also be utilized to implement multinational online conferencing, thereby shortening mutual distance and increasing transmission speed of required mutual communicable information.
However, apart from necessity for a host device to connect to and thereby implement application of the Internet, moreover, signals are necessarily transmitted through a telecommunications operator, and, more importantly, the information signals are necessarily transmitted through a network transmission medium.
Quality of the network transmission medium is one factor that decides speed of transmission. The network transmission medium can be divided into two categories, one category being that which pertains to wireless transmission, and the other category pertains to wired transmission. Wireless transmission necessarily employs specific transmission components in order to implement transmission and reception.
Wired transmission necessarily employs wiring connections in order to achieve effectiveness of transmission and reception, and apart from the wiring connections, moreover, wired transmission necessarily utilizes a connecting medium configured on each of two terminal host devices, and therewith reception and transmission of the information signals can be implemented. An existing wired transmission medium, as depicted in FIG. 1, primarily utilizes a transmission cable fixedly configured in an inner sleeve (A) interior of a connector base, and through grooves (A1) defined in the inner sleeve (A), which provide for configuring signal wires (11) inside the transmission cable therethrough. Furthermore, a groove (A2) is formed above the central through groove (A1). The through grooves (A1) and the groove (A2) provide for configuredly laying the signal wires (11) therewithin, and thereby the signal wires (11) are sleeved inside of the connector base.
However, such a structural configuration results in inability to effectively secure fastening of the signal wires (11) configured within the through grooves (A1) and the groove (A2). Furthermore, if the signal wires (11) are excessively long (approximately 13 mm and above), because configuration adopted by the signal wires (11) inside of the transmission cable is such to present a twisted state (an interlaced configuration), thus, the longer exposed lengths of the signal wires (11) are, correspondingly, the larger is interspacing of the signal wires (11) in the twisted state, resulting in slower effectiveness of signal transmission, and, moreover, the signals are easily subject to interference.
Furthermore, in fabricating such a configuration, the signal wires (11) configuredly layered on the groove (A2) are necessarily flexed at a rear end of the connector base in order to fasten together with the signal wires (11) that have been sleeved and thereby configured within the through grooves (A1), and thereby effectuate sleeving of the signal wires (11) inside of the connector base. However, such a configuration results in inability to effectively secure fastening of the signal wires (11) of the groove (A2), which causes inconvenience in structural assembly, and often results in damage to the transmission medium. Hence, subject of the present invention is resolving and surmounting existent technical difficulties to provide the network transmission medium that allows for convenient and rapid connective assembly thereof.